


hoping and praying (for a brighter day)

by tothefoolswhodream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Colonial America, Everyone's trying to keep Ben from turning to the British, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Revolutionary War, Slavery, Slow Burn, Spies, ben's marriage is arranged, i honestly didn't mean for it to get this way but here we are, i think this can be called a slow burn now, mild panic attacks, revolutionary war AU, rey has trust issues, rey's marriage is convenient, so does ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothefoolswhodream/pseuds/tothefoolswhodream
Summary: Rey had never afforded herself the luxury of dreaming. But still, a tiny word flitted across her head.  Independence, it said. It was one she had heard on the streets - one that she had read in the papers - one that was heard on the lips of the people in quiet, hopeful whispers. That word seemed to shine, like a single silvery star shining in the black of the night sky.~in which Rey's life becomes much more complicated than she ever thought it would be~a revolutionary war aurating will probably change
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 56
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Curious Cat Prompt: "Ben and Rey are arranged to be married. After several attempts on her life he takes personal responsibility for her safety, including keeping her in his bed at night, Problem? Ben is extremely attracted to his bride, but they MUST wait till marriage."
> 
> now featuring spies and the revolutionary war

It was May 21, 1773, when 16-year-old Margaret Theodosia Palpatine decided to take her life into her own hands. 

It wasn’t strange for her to do so. Growing up an orphan on the streets, she was used to doing whatever she could to survive. And, if she had any say, it would have gladly stayed that way. Her life consisted of begging for bread or whacking others away from her food with sticks. Winters were cold; summers were hot. 

What Margaret Theodosia didn’t know was that she was the bastard granddaughter of Lord Palpatine. Lord Palpatine, a distinguished member of Parliament, was known for his ruthless deals, often at the expense of the freedom of others. Some said that Lord Palpatine’s goal was to abolish the Parliament. But, just like the rest of the nation, Margaret found out this startling information through the papers. 

Contrary to what many would do in that situation, Lord Palpatine embraced the press that this novel revelation gave him, and took Margaret into his home. It wasn’t that the old man had a heart in him - on the contrary, he wanted to mold her into the perfect successor for his role in Parliament, elections be damned. In addition, it made him look like a caring person who helped those less than himself.

Margaret knew that he didn’t truly want her, but she told herself she didn’t really care. While she loved the freedom of living on the streets, it was nice to not have to wonder where she was going to get her next meal. At her grandfather’s, at least, she was never hungry. Nothing mattered when she had food in front of her. So she lived with her grandfather with no complaints.

However, this precarious freedom was threatened when her grandfather informed her that very soon, she would be married to Lord Maul. 

Marriage to Lord Maul meant that Margaret’s freedom was essentially gone. So she decided to do something about it.

Instead of screaming and kicking, she said she was amenable to the arrangement, and quickly retired to her bedroom. But instead of combing her hair, she chopped it with her fabric scissors, so that it barely brushed past her shoulders, then tied it back in a low ponytail with black ribbon. Hastily gathering her valuables, she raided the pantry after the household had gone to sleep, and slipped out the back window.

It was easy to find someone to sell the fine clothes her grandfather had given her, and to find some ratty old boy’s clothes. 

It was easy to sign up to be a cabin boy on the next ship to New York.

It was easy saying goodbye to the land that had caused her so much pain.

The sun beating down on her head, Margaret didn’t look back at England. Instead, she looked to the west, and to the rolling dark gray ocean against the cobalt blue sky. It hurt her eyes, but she kept them wide open, taking in all she could.

Feeling free in her breeches and her new name, Margaret Theodosia Palpatine died and Rey Johnson was born. 


	2. ~chapter one~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben! Luke! Spies! WAR. feat a lot of dialogue  
> Did the setting come from Aaron Burr, Sir? Yes, yes it did.

_ New York City, March 1776 _

Rey blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dim light in the slightly seedy-looking inn. Clutched tightly in her hand was the letter. She glanced down at it again, checking to make sure that she was in the right place. 

“Rey Johnson?” a voice behind her asked. 

Rey whipped around. A man slightly shorter than her stood by the door, a slightly inscrutable expression on his face. 

“That would be me,” she said, her voice coming out strong yet quiet. 

Sitting down at a table in the darkest corner, Rey studied the man across from her. His face looked weathered and worn, and not at all like the face of someone with money, as she supposed he was. His hair was a bit shaggy around his face, but his short beard was neat and trimmed, if a little bit out of place. Though he only had one hand, he used it with great dexterity. His clothes were lightly colored, but rather dirty. However, his eyes were unique - they were the sky blue eyes of someone who, though he had been through many hardships, had come out the other side, and still retained a little bit of the hope and happiness that must have filled him in his youth.

“Luke Skywalker,” he told her, inclining his head in a short bow. “I apologize for my tardiness.”

“It is of no consequence to me, sir,” Rey responded. That was a lie - she had been very anxious waiting for him to arrive. She didn’t let him see any of her emotions, though, and kept her face in an impressive mask. “I believe Mrs. Organa had a job that you needed someone to fill.”

“Yes, yes, of course. I must admit, I was surprised that you were a woman, when Mrs. Organa first informed me.”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Rey acknowledged his response with a brief incline of her head. 

“So where do you come from, Miss Johnson?” 

“Nowhere.”

“No one is from  _ nowhere _ .”

“The streets of London.”

“Okay, that’s almost nowhere. How did you get to the colonies?”

“I disguised myself and came here as a cabin boy on a ship. When I arrived, I connected with Mrs. Organa, purely by chance, and I have helped her as her assistant ever since. However, lately, I’ve felt…” Here Rey paused, her face briefly losing her mask. “I’ve felt like there is something else I need to do. As if the beings above were telling me I was needed elsewhere. I mentioned it briefly to Mrs. Organa, and she was kind enough to tell me about your position.”

“If Mrs. Organa sent you, that must mean she trusts you very much,” Luke mused, stroking his beard.

“I’d like to think so, sir. All of Mrs. Organa’s correspondence went through me first. I have seen many things, though I have told no one of what those things were.” 

“And what would you be expecting for compensation in this position?”

“A livable wage,” Rey shrugged. It was true. All she wanted to do was live comfortably.

“Everyone wants a livable wage. What do you - as a person, want?”

Rey was disoriented, but her brow furrowed for only a second before she replied. “I want to give children opportunities to live life.”

“A lover of family, I see.”

“On the contrary, sir, I am not a lover of families,” Rey responded, jabbing her finger into the table to prove her point. “I just want to help children that otherwise would have no chance.”

“To help the helpless is a noble aspiration, Miss Johnson. But I want to ensure that you are compensated with what you truly want. What do you want, for yourself?”

Rey had no answer for that. She had never afforded herself the luxury of dreaming. But still, a tiny word flitted across her head. 

_ Independence _ , it said. It was one she had heard on the streets - one that she had read in the papers - one that was heard on the lips of the people in quiet, hopeful whispers. That word seemed to burn, like a single silvery star shining in the velvet black of the night sky.

“Independence,” she said out loud.

Luke’s blue eyes glinted like a sapphire as he leaned forward. “Independence? Colonial independence, or personal independence?”

“Does it matter?” 

“On the contrary, for this job, it is.”

“What exactly is this job?”

“Tell me, would you call yourself a Tory or an American?”

“An American. England has no claim on my heart.”

Luke sat back. “I have a deal for you, Miss Johnson. I will give you wealth, and the freedom to use it however you want, with no one stopping you.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “How can you ensure this?”

“First, Miss Johnson, you must assure me that this information will remain confidential. I can and have the resources to make your life a living hell if you betray this information.”

Rey pursed her lips. All of a sudden, he didn’t seem so friendly anymore.

“I assure you, I do not want to have to use those resources,” Luke hastily added. “If I had to use those resources, it would be a last resort for both parties.”

“You intrigue me with your bold assertions of what you can give me. But I ask yet again,  _ what is this role _ ?” 

“A spy.”

“A what?”

“Well, I sure damn hope you know what a spy is.” Rey would have laughed if it was any other situation.

“Of course I know, Mr. Skywalker, but you are seriously offering me a job as a spy?”

“I believe I did.” Luke smiled - not a mocking smile, but just a smile, like he found the entire situation rather amusing.

“How do you know I will not betray you and sell that information to the British?”

“Because firstly, I know that Mrs. Organa trusts you, and I trust Mrs. Organa’s judgement above all else. Secondly, you shall receive everything you ask for in terms of compensation. Thirdly, the way I shall ensure your freedom is also rather binding.”

“But what is in it for you?”

“I admit, my reasons are rather selfish. I work for Major General Nathanael Greene, commander of the Southern Troops, and when he asked me to form a spy ring, I happily obliged. I have already formed a close ring of a few select individuals throughout the colonies who are willing to do all they can to fight for independence. When Mrs. Organa mentioned you, I was intrigued.”

“What is your relation to Leia Organa?” Rey interrupted. “You keep mentioning her as if you are closely acquainted.” Rey paused, her neck slightly flushed. “Am I wrong to assume she is… your mistress?”

Luke slightly rolled his eyes. “Actually, you  _ are _ quite wrong. Mrs. Organa is my sister.” Rey gave an embarrassed half-smile. “The fact is not commonly known,” Luke continued. “We have worked hard to keep it so - and as a result, addressing her as ‘Mrs. Organa’ and not ‘Leia’ has become a habit in most conversations. As I was saying, I have a nephew - Leia’s son - and he has shown some… interesting tendencies. We are rather afraid that he is sympathetic to the Tory cause. We want to ensure that he does not switch sides, especially since he has access to quite a store of vital amounts of information that must not be shared.”

“I was not aware Mrs. Organa had a son. He never sent letters at home.”

“He is very infrequently at home, and even less frequently corresponds with his family, as I’m sure you must have deduced. Nonetheless, he is quite real, I assure you.”

“What does he have to do with this?”

“That’s where you come in. And that’s how we can ensure your freedom to do as you will, in addition to the wealth to do it.”

“But how can he guarantee my freedom?”

“Women, especially unmarried women, in this present society are not allowed to exercise the extent of the rights that they should, for those rights are given to them by God. That is something I am hoping we can rectify in this country once we win our independence from England. It may take some time to reach that ideal.

“While we are working towards that, you need someone to ensure that you can do what you want, while that person leaves you alone to use that freedom however you wish. 

Rey began to feel something bloom in her chest, slowly growing to fill every corner of her body, until it felt like her fingertips were buzzing. Was it excitement? Bewilderment? Unease?

“You will be allowed to do whatever you wish as a wealthy married woman in society, but there will be none of the usual responsibilities attached. That is something you can attain through an arranged marriage with my nephew, Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've had this idea stewing for a long time, so I'm really excited to publish this! I hope to have the next chapter up by next Monday... no promises though!


	3. ~chapter two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn her, Solo was a fine looking specimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm response to the last chapter! It really made me smile. Now it’s time to stress about hoping this is just as engaging XD   
> Trigger warning: there’s a brief description of a mild panic attack. Check the tags, they were updated.  
> I feel like being a fanfic writer is just exposing all of your kinks, basically

_ Rey began to feel something bloom in her chest, slowly growing to fill every corner of her body, until it felt like her fingertips were buzzing. Was it excitement? Bewilderment? Unease? _

__

_ “You will be allowed to do whatever you wish as a wealthy married woman in society, but there will be none of the usual responsibilities attached. That is something you can attain through marriage with my nephew, Ben Solo.” _

“What the hell?” Rey asked, not even bothering to apologize for using unladylike language.

“Rather preposterous, I know. But with this marriage, you - and I feel as if I am repeating myself - will be granted freedom without being encumbered by children or a spouse, unless you so please to make that marriage a real one. And I assure you, my nephew  _ is _ quite handsome. He’s got a pair of pretty brown eyes. So if you fall in love, it wouldn’t be that bad.”

Rey scoffed.

“Pardon me, Mr. Skywalker, but I can assure you I will not be falling in love.”

Luke just smiled. “Does that mean you will take me up on this offer?”

“Mr. Skywalker, I escaped England so I would not be married to someone I didn’t know.”

Luke’s eyebrows raised. “Though I do not know the particulars of that marriage, I can assure you that this will be vastly different. As I said before, you’ll get everything you wish for, including your independence.”

Rey crossed her arms. “Let me think about it.”

\---===+===---

The ocean breeze mussed Rey’s hair as she shifted from foot to foot on the busy dock, trying to look occupied. 

The different smells, from old fish to fresh bread, mixed with the busy chatter, invigorated her. It was beautiful, she thought, from her corner, to see everyone chatting and interacting with each other. There were sailors, preparing for a voyage, and travellers coming home from abroad. There were old men using canes, young boys playing tag, and long separated lovers revelling in each other's embrace. Rey studied the faces of the mothers yelling at their children to hurry up, and the faces of the indentured servants trying to advertise the product their masters were selling. 

In the distance, she saw a tall man with dark hair. He walked slightly hunched, but he looked like a warship, he was so big and sturdy looking. Rey’s lips curved into a slight smile at that thought, though she didn’t fully know why. Clad in a navy blue silk suit, he seemed to command the space about him. His brow was furrowed and what must be his plump lips were pressed into a tight line as the man beside him talked animatedly, his hands gesturing wildly.

Rey’s eyes grew wide as she realized that the man talking was Luke, and he had to be talking to Ben Solo.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

God damn her, Solo was a fine looking specimen. 

Shaking all silly thoughts from her head, Rey emerged from the crowd and made her way over to them, looking firmly at Luke and Luke only.

“Mr. Skywalker,” she greeted, boldly sticking out her hand for him to shake.

Luke smiled and shook it heartily. “Miss Johnson, may I introduce my nephew, Mr. Solo.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” she said, and did her instinctive half bow, half curtsey that used to raise many eyebrows in fine London society.

“The pleasure is all mine,” his deep voice methodically rumbled. Rey’s eyes widened for a second at the sound of it, even though it sounded like his response was out of courtesy and not like he actually meant it. 

“Please, Miss Johnson, join us for supper,” Luke interjected, realizing his nephew was going to make no further comment. 

“Gladly,” Rey smiled.

Once they were seated with their meal, Rey spoke up. “Mr. Skywalker, I have considered this arrangement, and if Mr. Solo is amendable, as I assume he is,” -here she stole a small glance at Mr. Solo’s blank face- “and if your offer is still the same as it was as you have already said, I will accept this proposal.”

“Excellent!” Luke crowed, his bread forgotten in his hands. “You hear that, Benny?”

Rey could see the tips of Ben’s ears turn pink at his uncle’s exclamation.

“Yes, I do,” Ben responded, giving a brief nod of acknowledgement towards her..

“When can we begin your training?”

“Tomorrow, if you wish. Sadly, I have had no other occupations since I left Mrs. Organa’s service.”

“Wonderful,” Luke smiled. 

\---===+===---

“The first rule about being a spy is you don’t tell others that you’re a spy,” Luke said.

“I gathered as much,” Rey groused out. She had immediately decided that the South was too warm and humid for her from the moment they left the city. Inside the small carriage was stuffed the three of them, Ben’s legs taking up most of the space. Rey was definitely not doing everything she could to keep herself from staring at them. 

Luke had taken it upon himself to inform Rey of all the details as possible on the ride to Richmond. Very quickly, it had begun to grate on her nerves. 

“Uncle,” Ben groaned. “I believe it is too humid to talk.”

“Nonsense. Why, it is barely warmer than you say summers in London are, Ben.”

“I was not aware you have stayed in London,” Rey said, sitting up, humidity forgotten.

“I have been working for Lord Snoke there for the past 3 years,” Ben responded. 

“Lord Snoke?” Rey’s excitement gave way and she began to feel clammy. She had met that man, when he had sometimes visited her grandfather for tea and discussions of topics she did not want to think about. Across from her, Luke stilled.

“Yes. I was his assistant, doing much of the writing and public appearances for him. I was privileged to be so trusted by him.”

“Lord Snoke is the head of Parliament, and the one in charge of the British Army,” Rey said, her voice growing tight.

“I am quite aware of that,” Ben responded, a sardonic smile twisting his lips.

Rey looked helplessly at Luke. He was staring vacantly out of the window.

“You technically could change the outcome of the entire war with your work.”

“Do you think I am not aware of that?”

“Then… then… why are you here? Your uncle is saying  _ in your presence _ some very sensitive information that could jeopardize the American cause.” Her voice was steadily climbing higher and higher.

“Luke is my uncle. And you and I, Miss Johnson, are to be married. I would think that I should know what is going on with my family, and not kept in the dark.”

“Then are you going to give this sensitive information to the British?”

“Spying is a dangerous job, Miss Johnson, and I would not do anything that would directly risk one of my family members being put to death.”

“But would you put other Americans at risk?” Rey was on the verge of getting hysterical. 

“What my employer asks of me, I do,” Ben responded carefully.

She felt like she was drowning. Panic crawled its way through her, as she tried in vain to take some deep breaths in the small space. “You would betray your people?” she ground out, her eyes wide.

All of a sudden he was in front of her. “Breathe, Miss Johnson, breathe.” He rummaged around for his canteen, and then handed it to her, while gently rubbing her wrists. His touch quickly grounded her. 

She recoiled. Quickly snapping the lid of the canteen shut, she pushed it into his arms, and curled up as small as possible into her corner. 

“I apologize, that was out of character,” she said, breathing heavily, her face sweaty. That statement was a lie - it happened more than she cared to admit.

Ben was looking at her oddly, while Luke was still zoned out, as stiff as a rod, eyes staring unseeing outside. 

She closed her eyes as she leaned against the carriage walls, searching for some coolness to bring her relief. “This conversation is not over,” she muttered. 

Ben sighed, and leaned back against the wall, his eyes closing too.

\---===+===---

As they settled into their various rooms at the inn that night, Rey remarked to a still slightly dazed Luke, “You trust your nephew too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Kudos!  
> On twitter @anexcitablehis1


	4. ~chapter three~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necessary plot. I assure you, the next chapter will start having a lot of juicy reylo-ness!

When she lived in England, Rey never noticed the slave trade. It had been there, of course, but a small girl fighting for survival doesn’t notice much more than where she can get her next meal. 

In New York, the slave trade was effectively hidden. You didn’t see the slaves coming in and out, though they made the ships that would eventually take them from Africa to the South.

But Richmond was very different. In Richmond, nothing was hidden. Yes, the city bustled with noise and people. But a part of that bustle consisted of platforms where people were lined up, being pushed around and sold like oxen. 

Bile burned its way up Rey’s throat at the sight. She looked down as tears filled her eyes, and pushed her way through the crowd, trying to keep up with Luke and Ben as they walked briskly towards Luke’s home.

How could those people see other humans being sold every day and not be affected? She looked up and saw the two men staring steadfastly ahead as they neared the large brick house on the street corner. 

Ben turned around, and Rey met his eyes. If Rey had observed him just a little bit more, she would have seen the ever present furrow between his brows relax a little. He hung back until he walked side by side with Rey. Not saying a word, he pulled a plain white handkerchief from his sleeve and offered it to her. 

She glared at him and wiped her face with her sleeve. 

He took her response in stride, stuffing the handkerchief back into his sleeve hastily. Without looking at her, he said quietly, for only her ears to hear, “I cried, too, the first time I saw people being bought. We’ll get rid of it, completely and forever, one day.”

“It won’t be soon enough,” she whispered.

\---===+===---

Summer had arrived in full force. It was hot and humid, so Rey frequently spent time inside the house, shared by Luke, and sometimes Ben. Ben was not frequently at home, doing work that Rey quickly decided she didn’t want to know about. Every three weeks, he would come home after a long carriage ride, exhausted. And a few days later, he would leave again.

Rey was busy pinning up her hair when she heard the front door open and the sound of voices chattering filled the air. Hastily, she shoved the last couple of pins into her cap and rushed down the stairs while simultaneously trying to smooth her skirts. Stopping right outside the door to the parlor, she pushed her shoulders back as she prepared to step inside.

“Miss Johnson!” Luke smiled as she entered. “Mr. Greene, may I introduce to you Miss Rey Johnson.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Miss Johnson. May I introduce Mr. Poe Dameron and Mr. Finn Storm?”

Rey politely nodded her head towards the two other men in the room. The two men bowed towards her. 

Mr. Dameron was smartly dressed in a brightly colored shirt, breeches, and waistcoat. He had laugh lines around his eyes, and his curly hair was tousled all over the place. 

Mr. Storm, on the other hand, was dressed soberly in dark colors. He had an intelligent yet quiet look in his eye, and his white teeth shone brilliantly when he smiled. 

“As you know, Miss Johnson, Mr. Greene is the head of the Southern Troops, and he was the one who advised me to form this ring,” Luke informed Rey. “Mr. Greene can only be here for a short while, but would you please explain what you are hoping to accomplish with this ring?”

“Of course, Mr. Skywalker. We all know that the British have been using spies to obtain information for us. As a result, both I and General Washington have decided to form our own spy rings in our respective areas, him in the North, and I in the South. 

“It’s fairly straightforward to be a spy. As a spy, you shall be expected to use your traits to the best of your ability to obtain information. When you get information, use this shorthand - we are calling it the Jedi shorthand - and send the note to me. I’ve assembled a bag for all of you, with all the supplies you’ll need for a while.

“Mr. Dameron. There are many Spaniards in New Orleans who are sympathetic to England’s cause. Until we can win them over, I wish for you to use your knowledge of Spanish to get in their good graces, and make them think you are one of their own.”

“Aye sir,” Poe said.

“Mr. Storm. Frankly put, as a Negro, you are invisible to the British. They put no worth in you, because all they see is your skin. Use that to your advantage, and glean every crumb of information you can.”

“Where should I start gathering information?” Finn asked.

“I leave that to your discretion. You shall choose the place you think will work best. And Miss Johnson, you are familiar with England, correct?”

“Yes sir, I have lived there most of my life.” Rey responded. 

“Wonderful. There is a tavern near here, in the heart of Richmond, frequented by Tory soldiers. If you become a waitress there, you may become privy to many conversations, because you, like Mr. Storm, are not highly regarded by society.

“All three of you have something to contribute, and I hope you shall use them to the best of your advantage to gain information to support our noble cause. Use their prejudices to your advantage.” Mr. Greene sat down, an air of finality about him. 

“Does anyone have any questions?” Luke smiled. It was funny to compare the differences between him and Nathanael Greene - Luke wore his happiness on his sleeve, while Greene was very stoic and calloused. 

Luke would never be a good military general, Rey thought, because he had too much heart in him.

“So what you are saying, Mr. Greene, is that we have liberty to use our discretion in how we obtain information, as long as it is accurate and useful?” Mr. Storm asked.

“Exactly. Oh, and before I forget, here are the instructions on how to use the Jedi shorthand,” Greene said, plucking some small pieces of paper from his bag. He stood up.

“I am afraid that my duties call me elsewhere. But before I leave, I have received word that the Second Continental Congress is expected to reach a decision on Independence in a week or so. Let us pray that this fight shall not be ended before it is begun!”

Raising his hand in a salute, he walked out of the room.

Rey stared in awe after him. 

\---===+===---

July 5th, 1776

The horseman thundered into the town. A large crowd eagerly waited for him in the town square. Rey craned her neck, trying to see where he would go.

“Well? Is independence declared?” a voice shouted.

The man jumped off his horse, and ran up to where Luke stood. A pregnant pause hung over the square.

“It is declared,” Luke said, smiling up from the newspaper the rider handed him. “Independence was declared unanimously yesterday, July 4, 1776. We are no longer British subjects. We are not Virginians. We are Americans.”

It was amazing, Rey thought, how lucky she was to be alive then, in that moment. History was happening. The entire square stood in complete silence as Luke started to read aloud the opening words of the new country’s Declaration.

“When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another…”

It seemed at that moment that all the people in that square  _ were _ connected with each other. She didn’t know how to explain the link, except that it seemed there was an electric cord binding all of them together, no matter how different they were.

_ “We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/anexcitablehis1)
> 
> “That is the electric cord in that Declaration that links the hearts of patriotic and liberty-loving men together, that will link those patriotic hearts as long as the love of freedom exists in the minds of men throughout the world.” - Abraham Lincoln


	5. ~chapter four~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: talks of slavery

“Benjamin Solo,” Rey said, arms crossed, sitting languidly. “How might you be faring this fine night? Or midnight? Because I’m fairly certain it is the next day already.”

Ben stopped short as he walked through the door, his eyes opening wide at the woman sitting right next to it. 

There were bags under his eyes, and he clutched his satchel tightly. His shoulders had a tired slump to them. Rey might have felt pity if she took a moment to look.

“Benjamin,” Rey sighed exaggeratedly. “Didn’t you ever learn anything? You either come all the way in and shut the door, or you go back outside. One does not simply stand over the threshold.”

Ben hastily walked in and shut the door.

“Thank you. I, for one, extremely dislike mosquitoes.” Rey sat there, looking at Ben. Ben looked right back.

“So?” he asked eventually. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Why am I not allowed to greet my soon-to-be husband after he has been gone on a particularly long trip?” Rey cocked her head, her eyes wide and innocent. 

Ben scrubbed his face. “Good evening, Miss Johnson.”

Rey laughed. It sounded very fake in the empty hallway. “And how was your trip?”

Ben looked cautiously at her. “I did what I had to do.”

“And how is Lord Snoke?”

“Lord Snoke is not in the colonies.”

“Pardon, silly me! Of course you don’t have the time to travel all the way to Great Britain and back, so there is no way for you to visit with him.”

Ben nodded. Rey wanted to laugh at the wary look in his eye, and decided to torture him a little while longer with a long silence. 

“I’m pissed,” Rey said after a while. “I am extremely pissed. I don’t really know why, but I feel like I need to know more about you, because I know absolutely nothing, and your uncle told me this morning that he wishes for us to be married before the Yuletide. So I’ll start with what the  _ hell _ do you do all the time in New York?”

She spared a glance at his face. Ben looked tired. So, so, so tired. 

Her feet moved without her thinking, and her hands took the suitcase from his hands and set it by the staircase. Ben didn’t say anything, but followed her with his eyes. 

“Would you like some coffee?” she asked. Luke refused to allow tea into the house. It was a matter of principle for him.

“I suppose that would help,” Ben responded after a moment. His voice sounded soft, so soft.

They walked into the kitchen, and Rey put a kettle to boil over the small fire that remained.

She stood, her back to Ben, stirring the embers of the fire as she took a deep breath. “I apologize for my outburst. I know it must be jarring and it was quite rude of me.” Her words came out stilted.

“No, you are perfectly justified in your feelings.” He paused. “Though it was not what I was expecting.” 

“Again, I apologize. You had just arrived home, and you must be exhausted.” Rey turned around and set a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, and then left to retrieve some sugar.

“What do you want to know? I will tell you as much as I am allowed.”

Rey bit back a snort. “I assume that what I am allowed to hear is not much at all.”

Ben dipped his head in agreement. “His orders, not mine.”

“Why do you work for him?”

Ben bit his lip, thinking. “He has been good to me. And I believe they will win the war.”

“So you base your entire opinions on the actions of one man towards you, and who you believe will win? Do you actually believe in anything?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“How could you be related to Luke? And how can you be the son of Leia?”

“I, too, wonder how I am related to them, sometimes.”

“So you don’t believe in anything?” Rey couldn’t understand it.

“No one has given me a reason to actually believe in their cause.”

“England doesn’t have a cause,” Rey snorted. “They simply want to have control and tax their colonies, who have no representation. America, on the other hand, is fighting for freedom, equality, and the right to pursue our own happiness without people telling us how to get it. We have the opportunity to make something of ourselves. Isn’t that something beautiful to believe in?” 

“I do not dispute the love of independence. And yet, for all your talk of freedom and happiness, you are very often ruled by the mob. Drunk ‘patriots’ flood the streets after one too many, seeking to humiliate and torture anyone who proclaims themself loyal to Britain. If asked, hardly any would give a legitimate reason as to why they support Britain.

“Additionally, England is the only one who is promising freedom to the slaves who leave their masters and fight with them. I do not see the Americans doing so. What is freedom if not everyone has it?”

“We will abolish slavery when we can, but we can’t go making promises that we cannot keep right now. We barely have enough food to feed our soldiers, and they go without shoes and their clothes are threadbare! And our Declaration states that ‘all men are created equal.’ It does not say that ‘only white men are created equal.’” 

“The man who wrote those inspiring words of equality owns slaves himself.”

“Not everyone can be perfect,” Rey grumbled halfheartedly after a second, seeing she didn’t have a retort. 

“A rather large flaw, I fear. You have been blessed with a good head on your shoulders, Miss Johnson.”

“You say that as if it astonishes you, Mr. Solo.”

“No, I was simply pointing out a fact. My family wouldn’t love you if you were half-witted.”

There was a moment of silence. “I believe you  _ are _ like your family. You are all very loyal.”

“Some might say stubborn. More of a curse than a blessing, I am afraid,” Ben finished the last sip of his coffee.

Rey stood up. “When do you have to leave again?”

“Midday tomorrow. I am going to Virginia this time, and not New York.”

“I wish you a pleasant journey.” Rey forcefully smoothed out her petticoat, pausing a moment, feigning confidence. “I hope we may speak again soon.”

Ben fixed her with another stare, but this time, there was something softer about it. “I was under the impression you did not want much to do with this marriage, Miss Johnson.”

“I simply want to make your acquaintance, not woo you.” Rey snorted.

“Yes, I believe the man does the wooing.”

Rey didn’t know what to do. “I am afraid I must retire now. Good night, Mr. Solo.” 

She hastily exited. He was a confusing man. Somehow, by either her hotheadedness or his manipulation, the conversation had quickly turned from his work to the war. Then, roughly shaking her head, she tried not to think about the interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a really hard time... riots have greatly affected my family and town. I also deleted twitter. At best it was a time waster and at worst it triggered depression, frustration, and anxiety. (deleting it has helped SO much!) I wrote this chapter a long time ago, as I always try to stay a chapter ahead. Anyways... If anyone has any concerns let me know.
> 
> Kudos! Comments! Bookmarks! Subscribe! Stay safe and stay free. Protect our country.


	6. ~chapter five~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this my longest chap yet?! I'm personally proud ;)  
> tw: non-protagonist says multiple offensive statements about blacks & condones slavery

It had taken some time to figure out the address, because of Luke’s messy scrawl, but Rey had finally made it to the tavern across town where her new job was supposed to start. She didn’t particularly want that job, but Mr. Greene had someone line it up for her, and she would be a fool not to take the opportunity.

“Plutt’s Tavern,” the sign read. Before she could walk forward to knock on the door, it swung open. A large, greasy looking man stood before her, wiping his hands on his very dirty apron.

“Miss Johnson?” he asked gruffly. 

“Yes sir,” she responded, attempting to curtsy. It had been a while, and her legs felt rusty. 

“Hm.” He looked her up and down. “I have one shift open. It’s late at night, and extremely busy. Can you keep up with that?”

_ Wonderful _ , Rey thought. “Yes sir, I thrive with large crowds.”

“We’ll see. Come back here tonight at sundown. And wear better clothes, this is a quality establishment.”

The door slammed shut. Very much a quality establishment, Rey mused.

\---===+===---

Plutt was not joking when he said the tavern became busy at night. Rey had a couple minutes to adjust before she was thrown into the mix, serving food and drinks to the large scores of rowdy men, some with heavily powdered women as an accessory. 

And she did hear a lot of chatter, though none of it gave her any useful information. In fact, more of the talk seemed to be about women than about the war lurking outside the door. And though she looked everywhere, there didn’t seem to be anyone wearing a red coat. 

The other waitress, a girl wearing all blue with the name of Alema, was the only one who gave a second glance at Rey. “You’re  _ that _ girl, aren’t you? The one who is going to marry the nephew of that Yank, Skywalker?” she asked, a barely disguised look of curiosity on her face.

“I’m not marrying Skywalker,” Rey snorted. “But Benjamin Solo? Yes.” Rey was mildly surprised that the girl would start talking to her, but continued to wipe down the mugs.

“Good for you. But it’s a shame about the Skywalker family. Benjamin’s grandfather, Anakin, really had the right idea, but his children have strayed from the right path. But I hear Mr. Solo is trying to get back into that old way.”

Ben’s grandfather? Rey tried to think of the most roundabout way to get the girl to talk about him. “Yes, his grandfather knew what was best,” Rey agreed carefully.

“Of course he did! We really need that extra labor here in the colonies and he has really helped the farmers get it affordably. Still, it’s hard to feed all the mouths and keep them in line. So rowdy.”

“Selling the slaves must be a lucrative trade,” Rey responded, her head reeling from the news.

“He didn’t sell slaves,” Alema said, looking oddly at Rey. “He was the one who oversaw the importation of the slaves from Africa to the colonies. Although I don’t understand how anyone could survive in Africa! They say it is so hot down there. He must have gotten dreadfully burned out there.”

“I am sure he must have,” Rey agreed absentmindedly. How come Leia had never mentioned the fact that her grandfather was a slave trader? “You do know a lot about the Skywalkers.”

“My family has lived here for generations, and of course, always saw Mr. Skywalker around town. They say he had this blue cane he always had, which is sort of funny. Why blue?”

“Maybe it was his favorite color,” Rey responded. 

“Must be. Anyways, that’s why the Skywalkers have all that money laying around. I don’t know what Anakin’s son was thinking, giving it all to his sister, but I do here that Solo’s going to be restoring that fortune to more than its former glory. Which makes me wonder, why are you working here since you’re going to have all of that money?”

Rey struggled with an answer. “I… wanted to.” she replied at last, lamely. 

“Don’t see why anyone would want to work at this hovel!” Alema giggled. “I’m only here because I can get away from the watchful eyes of my parents and maybe score a few nights out with someone here who happens to have money. Men in those red uniforms are so handsome!”

Rey rolled her eyes at the girl’s back. At least she had told Rey something interesting. Sighing, Rey stood up and refilled several mugs, preparing to get back into the bustle.

\---===+===---

It was in the wee hours of the morning when the tavern finally closed. Rey hastily took off her apron and put on her hat, eager to go home and rest.

Opening the side door, she was surprised to see a hulking figure waiting on the stoop. 

“Mr. Solo?” she asked, a faint smile on her face.

He scrambled to get up. “I hope you don’t think this is too forward, Miss Johnson. But when I asked my uncle, he told me you were working here, and I thought it would be a wise idea to escort you home since all manner of dangerous creatures roam the streets at night.”

“You forget that I grew up on the streets and can take care of myself very well, Mr. Solo,” she responded. But hesitantly, she took his proffered arm, and they started walking.

“Of course I know that. But I would still feel more reassured if I knew you made it home safely.”

Rey didn’t know what to say, so she kept quiet.

“How was… working?” Ben asked hesitantly.

“Exhausting.” This was something easier for Rey to respond to. “Too many people drinking ale.”

“I believe that is what one does at a tavern, Miss Johnson.”

“Well that, or picking up heavily powdered women who lace their stays too tightly.” Rey scrunched up her nose at the memory.

Ben smiled.

Rey’s conversation with Alema from earlier popped into her tired brain. “I heard someone mention something important. Your grandfather was a slave trader?” Rey asked.

Ben sighed. “Yes.”

“And?” Rey prompted.

“My family does not know much, since my mother and uncle never knew him. Anakin Skywalker was his name. He grew up in the colonies, but had been on a trip to Africa when he heard that his wife had died in childbirth. He must have assumed his child was dead too. So he stayed there… and started slave trading. As I said, I do not know much of his life. He is a legend in Virginia, one who rose from nothing to money, only to die young. Most do not look past that.”

“But Mr. Skywalker and Mrs. Organa never owned slaves, did they?”

“Of course not. They didn’t even know he was their father until they were adults. Simply because we are related to him does not mean we believe what he believed. People assume that wrongly.”

“It seems many do make the assumption,” Rey agreed, choosing to ignore the shred of doubt she had earlier as to where Ben’s loyalties lay.

The rest of the walk home was quiet, and Rey was grateful for his presence, as she didn’t have to be on guard the entire time. The night air was a welcome break from the scorching heat of the day, and Rey gladly filled her lungs with it. They finally stood in the foyer of the house, taking care to stay quiet, lest they wake Luke. “Goodnight, Miss Johnson,” he murmured. He took her hand and kissed it, then turned quickly and walked to his room towards the back of the house. Rey stood stock still before flying to her room, mind reeling.

\---===+===---

It was an evening in early August when a regiment of British soldiers walked through the door of Plutt’s Tavern. Rey looked up to see the swarm of red coats before rushing to the back of the tavern, trying to find Alema. 

“Alema!” she cried, breathless. “A large number of Tories just entered!”

The girl, still dressed in blue, gasped, and looked out.

“I’ll bring them their drinks,” Alema smirked, elbowing Rey in the ribs. She rubbed the spot, unappreciative of the gesture.

“I think we should bring them to the back room, since they’re the soldiers,” Rey said, an idea forming in her head. “No one is there tonight, is there?”

“No, and that’s a wonderful idea! Let me get started on some food and drink. They look as if they’ve walked a long way.”

“You know what?” Rey asked, trying not to sound too eager. “I’ll stay in the room with them, so if they have any requests, they do not have to wait until one of us walks by!”

“Wonderful!” Alema giggled. “We’ll have some fun tonight!”

Rey smiled, hoping that her plan would not just be fun.

Hastily, she smoothed her skirts, and walked over to the men.

“Good evening, gentlemen! You look as if you’ve walked a very long way. We are prepared to hopefully provide you a respite on your journey. Let me lead you to a table, where you will be served promptly.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” the leader said, his face a blank slate. His ice blue eyes stared out intensely from his wrinkled face. 

Rey led them to the table, secretly cringing at her speech. The man probably thought she was an idiot. But then again, maybe that was to her advantage.

Alema bustled out with a large platter of bread, cheese, grapes, and ale, and served it with a healthy dose of winks towards the gentlemen. While the men were distracted with the blue-clad whirlwind with an easy smile, Rey took a moment to study them. All of them looked well-worn, with mud on their boots and crumpled, dirty uniforms. She took the mugs of ale and served them to the men, while preparing to mentally take notes. 

“Have you been walking long, sir?” Rey overheard Alema asking one of the shy-looking gentlemen, her easy smile making him relax. 

“For several days, ma’am,” he responded. “But there is a much longer journey ahead! We are on our way to enforce General Howe, in New York.”

“New York!” Alema gasped. Rey smirked to herself. Alema was doing all the work for her. “That is such a far journey.”

“It sure is, ma’am, and I am quite glad to be off my feet.” Dried mud fell off his boots, and Rey took the opportunity to grab a broom and walk closer. “The Carolinas are calm and peaceful, but General Howe wishes to gain more territory in New York before moving South - get the hard parts done and over with, and then come here, where there isn’t too much opposition.” 

He paused, taking a sip. “Well, at least not in the city. The country’s another story.” Alema and the man laughed, and Alema elbowed Rey, trying to get her away from the scene so Alema could flirt with him.

The rest of evening passed rather uneventfully, but Rey couldn’t wait to get home and draft a short message to Mr. Greene, so he could take it North where it may be of use to General Washington. Even if General Washington knew that General Howe was preparing to take New York, the information that there were extra reinforcements coming from the South could be of use, she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July everyone! Stay safe & deck out in the red, white, and blue at home :)  
> I love kudos, comments, and feedback!!


	7. ~chapter six~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT DEPRESSION HAS BEEN KICKING MY BUTT

To Rey’s severe disappointment, the information had either not reached General Washington in time, or even if it had, it was still futile, since there was no way for him to fight such an alarming number of British. 

New York City was completely occupied by the British, the Continental Army was on the run, and it seemed like America would die before it began.

Not to mention, working at Plutt’s Tavern was more of a hindrance than a help. Every night, she came home completely drained, and with no energy to do anything during the day.

“Patience,” Mr. Greene told her when he saw her frustration and exhaustion. “The war is far north; it is far south. If we are not prepared when they break through the forces and come to Virginia, then we will be in dire trouble. So this is vital, and we will be prepared if we continue.”

“ _ If _ they break through the forces in the South and North,” Rey said to Ben as he walked her home that night from the tavern. “I have faith that General Washington can stand strong.” Ben said nothing, but he took a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. The two continued walking as if nothing had happened, but Rey may have smiled as they continued on their way through the dark streets. 

Summer was disappearing quickly. The beginning of October had come, and the midday air was barely starting to warm as Rey walked into the kitchen, holding a basket of squash, corn, and beans she had picked from the small garden Luke enjoyed tending out back.

The aforementioned gentleman was collapsed on a chair in the kitchen, his annoyingly bright blue banyan spread out all around him as he nursed a cup of coffee. His tired eyes flicked up to Rey’s face when she entered, and he immediately straightened. 

“Miss Rey!” he exclaimed, clearly trying to force some joviality into his voice as he straightened in his chair. 

“Good morning, Mr. Skywalker,” she said, rather amused at his flailing about. “No need to trouble yourself by getting up on my account.”

“Thank you. I’ve got tired bones; enjoy your youth while you still have it,” he grumbled. Rey laughed lightly, and she didn’t know why. She blamed it on being outside for such a long period of time. 

“You look tired, Mr. Skywalker. Were you up late last night?”

At this Luke sat up straight, no flailing involved. 

“Yes, I had some business to take care of, which involves you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Leia has… business to attend to late this year, and for that reason, cannot come during the Yuletide for the wedding of you and Ben. For that reason, she was wondering if we could make the wedding earlier, so that she could be there to see the union of her son.”

Rey stood still for a second before responding. All this deal, over a simple wedding of convenience. “When does she wish for the wedding to take place?” she asked.

“In about a fortnight, at the start of November,” Luke said, hesitant.

“Does Mr. Solo know about this?” Rey asked.

“Which Solo?” Luke smiled.

“Ben, of course,” she quickly replied, then added: “Wait, what is the last name of Ben’s father?”

“Solo also. His first name is -”

“Han, I know. I never met him, since Leia said he loved being on the frontier, but Leia mentioned him a lot while I worked for her. ”

“Of course she would,” Luke replied fondly, memories flickering in his eyes. “She loves that man with her whole heart. However, she never took his last name, because Organa was the name of an aristocrat, and Solo was the one of a scoundrel.”

“Really?” Rey asked, thinking. “You Skywalkers are a strange lot. So many names.”

Luke laughed good-naturedly. “Well, the youngest of our lot is just as much of a scoundrel as his father. And to answer your earlier question, yes, he does know, and he is happy to reschedule for then if you are willing.”

“Who am I to displease Mrs. Organa?” she responded after a moment. “It is of no real impact for me whether it is in early October or late December.”

“Wonderful!” Luke responded. “I shall be off to write my sister.”

Rey watched, amused, as the man who professed he was too old to move swiftly rose from his chair and bounded towards his room.

\---===+===---

Standing outside the back door of Plutt’s Tavern, busy putting on her gloves and a wrap in the frigid October air, Rey was startled to look up and see Ben running hastily down the street, a distressed look on his face.

Yanking up her last glove, she moved quickly to meet him.

“Mr. Solo! Is something wrong?”

He grabbed her hand, tucking it into his arm, and gave a nervous glance at the door, where Alema had just opened it, staring straight at them curiously.

“Who is that?” he asked, walking quickly.

Rey looked back. “Her name is Alema… What’s wrong? Ben? You have to answer me.”

He looked down at her, something indistinguishable in his face. Rey hastily backtracked, cheeks hot.

“I apologize, Mr. Solo, for-”

“No, no, no, don’t apologize. I don’t mind you calling me my name.”

He shook his head, as if to clear his mind, and started forward, face fierce.

“Uncle Luke has given me disturbing news, and has told me to take you to the countryside.”

“The countryside? But the urgency! Why the urgency?”

“There was an execution.”

Rey stopped in her tracks, staring at him with steel in her eyes. “An execution? Ben, you have to give me more details than that.”

“Rey, please-”

“No. I have the right to know.”

“I don’t want to risk divulging too much information on the streets.”

“If the information is that sensitive, don’t act so nervous and restless,” Rey hissed quietly, looking back to see if Alema was still watching. She couldn’t tell, since the door to the tavern was closed, and they were at a distance. They started walking again, slower. “And I cannot go to the countryside! If I leave my work suddenly, it will raise suspicions.”

“Rey, it’s for your safety,” he said, jaw clenched.

“We are going to the countryside on the Sabbath. No earlier. That leaves me with enough time to provide an explanation to Plutt.”

He exhaled deeply through pursed lips and gave a short jerk of his head in affirmation.

“On one condition, Miss P- Rey,” he said quickly. “You must let me stay with you, near your quarters, so that I may protect you.”

Rey looked at him, startled, then back down, knowing that a compromise was for the best. “I will allow that until we leave town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos & bookmarks give me life!


End file.
